Eddie's last day
by burkelykavanagh
Summary: its Eddie's last day but he doesn't want to go what will happen


Eddie: but Dad I don't want to go back

Mr Sweet: I'm so sorry Eddie but it is neither of our decisions

Eddie: (sigh) how long have I got

Mr Sweet: tomorrow night, I am so sorry

Eddie: you're not even going to change their minds

Mr Sweet: I have tried everything I can

Eddie: well see ya then some dad you turned out to be, you have never wanted me

(Walks out)

At Anubis house

Tea time

Trudy: oh where's Eddie

Fabian: he's with Mr Sweet I think

Trudy: well he better hurry up before Alfie eats it all (chuckle)

Eddie came in through the front door

Trudy: oh Eddie just in time for supper

Eddie: I'm not hungry (walked past her and went into his room and slammed the door)

Alfie: did I just hear him right, did he just say he was not hungry, that's different, oh well more for me then

Fabian: I'll be back in a minute

Fabian walked into his and Eddie's room

Eddie was at his desk crying looking at his photo album of pictures that were taken since he had been at Anubis house

Fabian: are you ok

Eddie: (cleared his thout) (dried his eyes)

(Turned around) Hey Fabian, I'm fine, it's just, I have to go back to America and I'm going to miss this place so much

Fabian: but why do you have to leave

Eddie: something to do with my past and the government, it doesn't matter

Fabian: is there anything we can do, and when are you leaving

Eddie: no and tomorrow night, just go back go back to supper I'll be in in a minute

Fabian rushed back into the dining room

Fabian: Guys, I'm sorry to say but Eddie's leaving

All: (chatting)

Fabian: I think we should plan a big surprise goodbye Party for him

Nina: good idea, when's he going

Fabian: tomorrow night (looking sad)

Jerome: whoo whoo he can't wait to get out of here can he

Fabian: it's not his decision

Nina: (putting her hand of Fabian's shoulder) it's ok Fabian

Alfie: Trixie are you ok you look like your about to barf or faint

Patricia: (pale skin) (shocked) (silence)

Eddie enters

Eddie: hey guys (sat down)

Everyone: hi Eddie

The Next morning

Fabian was sitting in the living room reading when Nina and Amber ran in

Amber: Fabian we've got all the decorations needed for the party, Trudy's doing the food, Alfie and Jerome are doing games, joy is doing joy stuff and it is your's and Patricia's job as his best friends to keep him away from Anubis house until about 3 we will be about ready then

Fabian: wow you guys really have this Party planned out don't you

Nina: no time like the present ay

Amber: off you go start your job so everyone else can start there's (helping Fabian up then pushing him into the hall)

Fabian ran upstairs to get Patricia.

Fabian: Patricia, me and you need to get Eddie out of the house, are you ok

Patricia turned around, her eyes were wet and she had tear stains down her face

Patricia: I'm fine come on then, let's go

Fabian: no you're not, come on tell me what's wrong

Patricia: Well what do you think? Eddie's leaving

Fabian: I know and it's really upset me too, but the best thing we can do at the moment is give him the best last day ever

Patricia: I'm going to miss him so much

(Montage of Peddie start)

Patricia: I'm going to miss his smile, his, laugh, his hugs, his gorgeous, adorable face (montage ends), everything, don't you dare tell him I said any of that

Fabian: I won't, now hurry up the girls need to set up and they can't do that while we are still here, I'm going to miss all of that too, come here (Fabian and Patricia hug)

Fabian and Patricia grabbed Eddie and ran out the door

Eddie: hey guys what's going on, I know it's my last day but you don't have to be so clingy

Patricia: so Eddie do you want to do something special today

Eddie: Yacker have you been crying

Patricia: no, why would I be crying anyway

Eddie: ok then, so I don't mind going somewhere like a theme park or something

Fabian: Eddie the nearest theme park is about 2 hrs. Away so maybe somewhere closer like the library or go see that new film, I'm a nerd but who cares

Eddie and Patricia where staring at him

Fabian: what, we could

Patricia: come on (taking hold of Eddie's hand) I have the perfect place (walked off with Fabian following)

In the house

Amber: I'll just go check on everyone else

In Jerome and Alfie's room

Knock knock

Jerome: go away

Amber: (walking in) rude, it's me

Jerome: oh it's amber, defiantly go way then

Amber: I hate you Jerome

Jerome: touché cupcake

Alfie: Jerome don't be mean

Jerome: what do you want anyway?

Amber: how are the games going for Eddie's Party?

Jerome: oh that was today

Amber: well duh he leaves tonight, don't tell me you forgot

Jerome: sorry (sarcastic)

Amber: I am very disappointed in you two

Jerome: sorry mum

Alfie: we will get right on it Ambz

Amber: thank you Alfie (walking out)

Amber walked into the kitchen

Amber: how is the cooking coming along Trudy?

Trudy: almost done, this Party will be amazing

Amber: hope so, carry on

Outside the Park

Eddie: and what's so special about this Park

Patricia: it's just a nice atmosphere

They went through the gate

Eddie: hey guys this is amazing but I would like to spend my last day with everyone back at the house too no offence

Fabian: its fine, we will go back soon (looking at his watch) almost time

Patricia: hahahha Fabian don't give it away

Eddie: don't give what away

Patricia: I have hid something for you in the Park off you go and go find it

Eddie: um ok can't you give me a clue or something

Patricia: oh times up, you lose Eddie

Eddie: why are you guys acting so weird, is it anything to do with me leaving

Patricia sat down on the bench and tried to hold back the tears

Eddie: Yacker are you ok (sitting down next to her and putting his arm round her shoulder)

Patricia: (sigh) It's just I'm going to miss you so much

(peddie flashback/montage starts)

Patricia: do you remember the first time we met

Eddie: (chuckle) yeah you bumping into my feet and waking we up, (both laugh) and I'm so glad you did

Patricia: and do you remember the carrot fight we had on donkey day.

Eddie: (chuckle) Yeah good time's

Eddie and Patricia kiss then they look over to Fabian and see that he is crying

Eddie: you ok buddy

Fabian: it's just so cute (crying)

Eddie and Patricia: hahaha

Patricia: right guys I hate to rush this but its 3 o clock so we should be getting back

Eddie: why

Fabian: just come on

They run back to the house

At the house

Nina: they are going to be here literally any second, amber how are the decorations looking

Amber: amazing, hurry everyone hide

The front door opened and in came

Eddie, Fabian and Patricia

Eddie: guys this is creepy, why is it so dark Eddie went and turned on the living room light

Everyone: SUPRISE (jumping out)

Eddie: oh my god you guys are amazing

Amber: now we have a lot planned so don't dilly dally (pulling Eddie to Alfie and Jerome.

Alfie passed Amber a present for Pass the parcel

Amber: pass the parcel really

Alfie: well you didn't exactly give us much time

Amber: I gave you the whole day you doofus (smacking his arm)

Alfie: ow, what about Jerome

Amber smacks Jerome too

Eddie: Pass the parcel cool I don't mind

Jerome: (laughing) good because we haven't got anything else

Joy: what have you two been doing all day?

Alfie: Doctor who Marathon

Nina: now that was pretty stupid don't you think

Joy: yeah, everyone else has worked their but off, to make this party brilliant

Jerome: Oh yeah what have you been doing all day

Patricia: stop arguing now!

Eddie: pass the parcel then

Amber: now everyone sit on a circle on the floor and we will begin

After pass the parcel

Eddie: I just feel like a little kid again

Fabian: is that a good thing

Eddie: I don't know, what's next

Trudy: fooooood (bringing in a buffet of food)

After the food

Eddie: this had been amazing guys

Nina: but there is more

Eddie: really what's next then?

Joy: Dancing (turning on Music)

Victor: (calling from upstairs) (shouting) Turn that racket down this instant!

Nina: sorry victor (turning the music down) (and changed it to slow music)

Joy: grab you partners and let's dance

Alfie: Amber do you want to dance

Amber: well ok

Amfie dance

Jerome: Joy over here let's dance

Joy: ok

Jeroy dance

Nina: so Fabian do you want to dance

Fabian: um uh um ok

Fabina dance

Eddie: Patricia do you want to dance

Patricia: oh ok go on then

Peddie dance

Trudy enters with Mr Sweet

Trudy: oh sorry to interrupt but your taxi is here

Eddie picked up his back pack

Everyone got in a line in the hall to say goodbye

Eddie: Bye joy

Joy: good luck, I hope to see you again in the future

Eddie: See ya Nina; keep these guys in line ok

Nina: yeah sure, bye, maybe we will see each other back in America some time

Eddie: looking forward to it

Trudy: good bye my Lovely (hugging him)

Eddie: bye Trudy I'm going to miss your cooking so much

Eddie: bye Amber

Amber: bye Eddie, Stay in touch

Eddie: Everyday

Alfie: See you Eddie (putting his hand out)

Eddie: ( shook it but it was a fake arm) hahaha bye Alfie

Jerome and Eddie hug

Eddie: see you Jerry

Jerome: bye Eddie

Mr Sweet: (sniffs) Goodbye Eddie (crying) (putting out hand)

Eddie hugged Mr Sweet and Started to cry

Eddie: bye dad

Eddie: (crying) Bye Fabian, your are my best friend don't forget that

Fabian: you're my best friend too (crying)

Feddie hug

Eddie: I'm going to miss you buddy (crying)

Fabian: you too (crying)

Next was Patricia

Patricia: I am going to miss you so much, don't forget me (crying)

Eddie: like I could ever forget my Yacker

Patricia: (crying) I love you

Eddie: more than love I adore you Yacker, I want you to keep this (giving her his watch)

Peddie kiss passionately

Taxi: beep beep

Eddie: bye everyone then walks out the door and into the taxi Patricia and Fabian waved goodbye until the taxi had driven off

Everyone went inside

Trudy: this living room isn't going to clean itself

Patricia stood there crying while everyone else walked into the living room to help clean up

Fabian came in and comforted Patricia by hugging her and taking her into the Living room.

Joy: Patricia are you ok

Patricia: (crying) why, why was it Eddie who had to go, I love him so much Joy.

In the Taxi

Eddie was looking at all the photos of him and Patricia

Eddie: (still crying) um driver how long until we get to the airport

Driver: about 25 minuets'

Eddie: and how long back to Anubis house

Driver: about 25 minuets'

Eddie: um sorry can we turn around

Driver: no, I am not turning around

Eddie: (sigh) (then he turned to a page in his album of a collage of Lots of Peddie moments) (peddie montage and flashbacks)

(Peddie montage ends) I can't do this (put his back pack on his back)

Driver: what

Eddie opened the taxi door while the taxi was still moving on the motorway

Driver: are you crazy

Eddie: yes I am, crazy in love (then jumped out)

Eddie hit the ground

Eddie: ow, my leg, well serves me right for jumping out of a moving vehicle I guess.

Eddie got up and started to limp through a field to get back to Anubis house

Back at the house.

Patricia was still in the living room with Fabian comforting her

Amber: hey Patricia, were going to go out for supper, are you coming

Patricia: just go without me

Fabian: um Patricia I think a nice meal out will give you time to get your mind of things

Patricia: What about Eddie

Nina: I'm sorry Patricia but Eddie is probably on the plane by now

Patricia: (sigh) ok, where are we going

Alfie: McDonald's

Amber: no Frankie and Bennie's

Trudy: is everyone ready

Joy: yes were already Trudy

Trudy: good now everyone on the mini bus

Everyone got on the mini bus

In the Field

Eddie: getting dark great, can't give up though

It took an hour for Eddie to reach Anubis house but he did it

Eddie: there it is (smiling)

Eddie ran towards Anubis house shouting Patricia's name

When Eddie entered he noticed everyone had gone

Eddie: guys? Patricia? Fabian? Alfie? Jerome? Where could they be?

In the restraunt

Nina: so what are you having Patricia

Patricia: I'm not hungry

Trudy: ill just get you a burger and chips a small one

Patricia: yeah whatever

Jerome: (whispering to Alfie) I do feel sorry for Patricia, ever since she found Eddie she has been so much happier and now that he has gone she is going to be upset all the time again

Alfie: yeah

Mr Sweet ran in and up to their table

Mr Sweet: Eddie jumped out the taxi

All: what

Fabian: well is he ok

Mr Sweet: I don't know he just jumped out

Nina: what if he got hit, you know by a car or something

Patricia: do you know why

Mr Sweet: I have no idea

Waitress: here's your food

Patricia: Trudy can we come back later and eat it

Trudy: why

Patricia: I need to go find Eddie

Trudy: Mr Sweet how about you take Patricia and Fabian Back to the house to look for him and we will get you a take away later

Mr Sweet: ok Trudy come along you two we better go back to the house to check if he is there first (they all get in his car)

Back at the house

Eddie ran upstairs and saw Victor in his office; he ran to the door and knocked

Victor: come in, oh haven't you gone yet

Eddie: thanks Vic, your such a pleasure to see too

Victor: why haven't you gone with the others

Eddie: (sitting down) because I was

Victor: (butting in) did I say you could sit down

Eddie got back up

Victor: carry on

Eddie: yeah so I was on my way to the airport but I felt like I couldn't leave all this behind, so I kind of jumped out of taxi

Victor: you did what, actually I don't care it's almost 10:00 pm go to bed

Eddie: wait Victor, where is everyone?

Victor: they have gone out for Supper, probably celebrating that you left, now go away I have a lot of work to do

Eddie: wait, why would they be celebrating, they were crying when I left

Victor: tears of joy probably

Eddie: joy wasn't the only one crying, there was also, Fabian, my dad, Patricia and…

Victor: no you stupid boy, I mean that they were crying because they were happy

Eddie: but why, I don't understand

Victor: because they don't like you duh now leave me in peace now

Eddie: I don't believe you

Victor: go away now; I don't want to hear one more word on the topic

Eddie: but

Victor: out (shouting)

Eddie: fine but if I go out and die tonight, it's on you victor (then walked out)

Victor: thank goodness that's over

As Eddie was walking down the stairs the front door opened and in came the prettiest girl Eddie had ever seen Patricia Williamson

Eddie: (shouting) (running down the stairs) Patricia!

Patricia: Eddie!

Peddie ran into a hug and Eddie spun her around

Peddie kiss

Fabian: Eddie is that you

Eddie: Fabian! (Hug him)

Mr Sweet: Eddie?

Eddie: hi dad

Mr Sweet: well what are you doing here?

Eddie: I know I'm meant to be back in America but I can't dad, I can't go back

Mr Sweet: come see me in my office when you and your friends have had more time to talk

Mr Sweet left

Fabian: Mr Sweet told us you jumped out a taxi

Eddie: yeah

Fabian: well why did you do that for, you could have been seriously injured

Patricia: yeah Eddie, why did you come back?

Eddie put his hand on Patricia's face

Eddie: I came back for you, I love you so much Yacker and I couldn't live without you

Patricia smiled

Eddie: (putting his hand on Fabian's shoulder) yes and you too Fabian

All laugh and hug

Patricia: the truth is Eddie, I was hoping you would come back; I can't live without you either

Fabian: what are you going to do Eddie?

Eddie: I don't know, I have to go see my dad

Patricia: should we come

Eddie: um yeah, yes you can (got hold of Patricia's hand and walked towards Mr Sweet's office with Fabian following)

Knock knock

Mr Sweet: come in

Eddie entered with Patricia and Fabian

Mr Sweet: could you two wait outside please

Patricia and Fabian left and closed the door

Eddie: I'm in deep trouble aren't I?

Mr Sweet: (sigh) yes

Eddie: you're not going to make me go are you?

Mr Sweet: I told you it is not up to me if it was up to me you would be staying here with the people you love.

Ring ring, ring ring

Mr Sweet picked up the phone

Mr Sweet: hello Eric Sweet here, one second please, Eddie I think it would be best if you stand outside

Eddie got up and walked out

Fabian: Eddie what happened

Patricia: are you staying

Eddie: I don't know, dads on the phone with them now

Fabian: what do you think is going to happen?

Eddie: I don't know it could go either way

Mr Sweet: Eddie you may come back in

Eddie enters Mr Sweet's office

Eddie: so what's going on?

Mr Sweet: I have arranged a meeting for you and them, but it takes place in America, if it goes well then you can stay here but you will be away for and week at the most

Eddie: ok, ok but how do I make it go well

Mr Sweet: I don't know Eddie, but you better get going

Eddie: can Patricia and Fabian come

Mr Sweet: I think it would be best if they didn't

Eddie walked out

Patricia: so what's going on?

Eddie: tomorrow Moring I've got to catch a plane back to America, and have a meeting or something and if it goes well then I can come back but how do I make it go well

Fabian: come prepared, look smart, talk formerly

Eddie: ok, Fabian, good prep talk I think

Fabian: it was if you do that you will be just fine.


End file.
